Batman
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate Names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Protecter of the Park, Protecter of the Sexy - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episodes 1, 3, 4, 8, and 10. - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Human - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" May 1939 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of death style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" May 13, 2013 (Park Batman) May 13, 2013 (Evil Batman) June 7, ???? (Past Batman) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of revival style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" September 23, 2013 (Park Batman) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 6'1 - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Voice Actor(s) style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" returnofthesaiyan - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Allegiance style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Majin (Evil Batman) Justice (The Other Four Batmen) - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Variations style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5 - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Past Batman (Father) Mom (Mother) Park Batman (Brother) Justice Batman (Brother) Evil Batman (Brother) Sexy Batman (Brother) Justice Cat (Pet) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Mate style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" N/A - }} |} The Batmen in this series are seemingly based off of the Christian Bale version of the dark knight in the Nolan Trilogy. There are five Batmen in total and for some reason they all have the same voice and share a pet cat who has chameleon-like capabilities. Each Batman is the determined guardian of whatever it is he is assigned to. Below are descriptions of each Batman. JUSTICE! Park Batman This is the first Batman that is seen in the series. After he makes his debut in Episode 2, it is established that this Batman, as it is made obvious by his name, is the guardian of the Park where our heroes spend most of their time. He is usually seen when Public Displays of Affection are shown in the Park, gay or otherwise. His duty is to protect and he certainly does his job, ensuring the well being of the Park at all costs, even if that cost is his life. Due to this, he met his end in Episode 6 at the hands of the Majin Lord. Luckily, he was brought back to life by Gohan in Episode 8 thanks to the Dragon Balls. Justice Batman JUSTICE! Quite possibly the most powerful Batman, Justice Batman is the guardian of well....Justice! How many more times can I say justice in this article? Plenty. He hasn't been seen much in the series, but neverthless, this Batman is rather awesome and has produced some golden moments with Krillin. He hasn't been seen since Episode 3, but due to half of the Batmen being out of comission and Sexy Batman being overly obsessed with butting in on sexual encounters, all signs point to an eventual return for Justice. Evil Batman Show them you're Majin! This Batman is unlike of all of the rest, serving his Master, Majin Lord, and working to ensure Evil Justice prevails instead of regular ol' Justice. This Batman is the second most powerful Batman. He proves this in Episode 6 when he easily kills Great Saiyaman, and after that, maims Gohan and Piccolo. Luckily, Kami was there to vanquish this dastardly foe. Below are his powers: * Justice Punch * Justice Kick * Justice Foot * Justice Super Freaking Dang It Punch Past Batman There is not much to be said about this Batman other than he is the father of all the Batmen you see in the series. He is married to a headless woman who supposedly carries babies in her hair when she is pregnant. He seems to be the weakest of the Batmen, or atleast he seems like would be because he was easily killed by Nappa in Episode 8, soon after impregnating his wife with their three sons. Sexy Batman The latest addition to the Batman family and the spitting image of his father, Sexy Batman is the protecter of what else but the sexy. He always seems to pop in when something sexy is happening, no matter what. His most recent appearances have been during Vegeta and Bulma's private time. During these instances, Sexy Batman kisses Bulma on the head and then leaves quickly before Vegeta can do anything about it.